Beautiful blood - ItaSaku
by TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998
Summary: Sequel to BEAUTIFUL BLOOD. A little look into Sakura and Itachi's friendship before it all changed, and a one-shot about Itachi's life after Sakura's death
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful blood**

Paring: Sakura x Itachi

One-shot

 **Disclaimer:** I do, sadly not, own Naruto

* * *

A short look at Itachi & Sakura's friendship before everything changed between them.

* * *

When Itachi exited his room, he certainly didn't expect to collide into someone with such a force, that it sent both him and the other person to the floor.

He landed straight on his back, hitting his head on the floor when it also collided with the hard wood.

He then noticed the _very_ soft body lying on top of his.

On top of Itachi laid none other than Sakura Haruno, his little brothers friend.

"Ah- Sorry Itachi-san. I didn't look where I was going" She apologized quickly as she got up from him and helped him get up.

"It is fine, Sakura. Nothing serious happened" Besides that, it wasn't really her fault, nor his.

"And I believe I already have told you this, Sakura. Just call me Itachi" He smiled at her as she flushed, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Very well then, Itachi" She returned his smile, and a warm feeling suddenly spread through him.

"So, where is my little brother?" Usually, when Sakura was at their house, his brother would never be far behind her.

"Oh, he's in his room. I was just leaving" She said as she motioned towards the hallway that lead to the front door.

At that, Itachi frowned. His brother often insisted on driving Sakura home, since she lived fairly far away from the Uchiha mansion and didn't have a car.

As if she could read his thoughts, Sakura hurried to elaborate.

"Sasuke-kun is drowning in homework, and he wouldn't let me help him" She said and laughed. Sasuke was one of her best friends, but he was lazy when it came to doing homework, and he hated it when others offered to help him. So before he could get annoyed at her, or something else, she kicked herself out of his room, before he did it for her, saying she really needed to get home, and thus, she was out of his room before he could offer her a ride home.

"Ah, I can take you home. I was going to the city anyway," Itachi stated casually. In truth, he didn't feel casual at all. The thought of spending approximately one hour with her alone was surprisingly appealing.

* * *

They talked for most of the carried. Not about anything special, they just… talked.

And when they didn't, the atmosphere was relaxed, and not even a little bit awkward.

* * *

Itachi couldn't help but look at Sakura once in a while, while he drove. There was something about her, which wasn't her bright pink hair, that made him unable to look away from her for too long.

Whatever this feeling in side his chest was, it made him afraid.

What if his feelings for her, wouldn't be returned if he confessed.

Or what if he ended up hurting her?

He liked Sakura, more than as a friend, he knew that.

But how could he ever confess his feelings for her?

Before Itachi even got to think of an answer, they had arrived at her house.

"See you around, Itachi" She said as she got out of the car.

"Yeah… see you," He mumbled as he watched her disappear into her house.

* * *

After that, Itachi stopped talking to her as much as he had done previously.

Not because he didn't like her, but because he was afraid.

What if he someday just blurted out that he liked her?

* * *

It took him many weeks to finally gather all his courage.

Today he was going to confess!

When he arrived at the school, and saw Sakura walking towards the front door, he hurried towards her.

It was early in the morning, so there really weren't anyone around.

"Hello there, beautiful" He called out, his heart pounding in his chest.

"What, me?" She turned around to face him, with a humorous smile on her face. Did she think he was joking?

Suddenly, a rush of insecurity rushed through him, and before he could even think about something to say, words automatically left his mouth.

"Ha! I can't believe you thought I was talking to you. Get lost"

"O-of course not Itachi. Why would you say something like that to me?" He could hear the sorrow in her voice.

He wanted to apologize to her, to tell her that he just panicked and it actually was something completely different he wanted to say.

But it was too late, because she was already running into the building, and he just watched her go.

* * *

 **Here it is!**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **The** **next chapter will be about Itachi's life after Sakura's death.**

 **-R &R :)**


	2. Chapter 2: After Sakura

**Beautiful blood**

Paring: Sakura x Itachi

One-shot

 **Disclaimer:** I do, sadly not, own Naruto

* * *

A little one-shot about Itachi's life after Sakura's death

* * *

Dead.

She was dead… and he would never see her again.

A knife twisted in his stomach. Or at least, that's what it felt like.

' _Knife…'_ He thought, as he remembered the knife that had been impaled in Sakura's stomach. Drenched in her blood.

As he thought back at the horrible scene, and a nauseous feeling overwhelmed him.

He still had nightmares about her. Reliving her final moments again and again, seeing her die again and again. Every night, he woke up with the feeling of a thousand knives digging into his chest.

But he deserved the pain he though.

It was surely nothing compared to what Sakura had felt.

He had hurt her so undeniably much, and there was nothing he regretted more.

Why had he not just confessed to her when he had the chance instead of ruining it all?

* * *

Since she died, his world had collapsed.

The little emotion he had showed before was completely concealed now. Sakura was the one who taught him that he didn't have to hide his emotions to be strong, that it was okay to cry.

And he cried for her.

He cried as he saw the light leave her eyes, as her body went cold.

He cried when the ambulance came and took her away.

He cried at her funeral.

And after that, he stopped crying.

And he stopped feeling.

His mind felt numb.

The only time he felt anything, was when he thought about _her._

Then he felt; a lot.

He felt the pain, regret, his love for her. Everything.

And one question was constantly on his mind… What if?

 _What if_ he had confessed to her, instead of hurting her?

 _What if_ he had been there for her? Would she have killed herself then?

He was more than angry with himself. If he had been there for her, if he had confessed to her instead of hurting her, like all the others had done, maybe she wouldn't have killed herself, and she would still be there with him.

* * *

( **Itachi POW)**

* * *

Weeks went by, and soon, it would be half a year since Sakura died.

It still hurts just as much to think about her, and what I have done, as it did the day she died in my arms.

Every day I wake up, I prey to Kami that everything that had happened the past five months is nothing but a bad nightmare and when I come home later, I will see Sakura in the kitchen chatting with my mother.

But of course, that never happens.

I know that one day, I will have to accept that she is gone and move on with my life.

I already know that I never will love anyone as much as I _love_ Sakura.

Though my mother is almost as depressed as I am, she keeps telling me that Sakura would want me to be happy; of course my mother knows I was in love with Sakura.

And the truth is, I also know that Sakura would want me to find someone to be with.

Because that's just how Sakura was. Always wanting people to be happy.

But don't they think that it would be unfair to marry a woman, whom I could never truly love?

If there is one thing I am 100% sure of, then it is; Sakura Haruno was the love of my life, and because of my own and others hurtful actions and words, I never became the love of hers.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **That was Itachi's story with Sakura, before and after her death...**

 **I don't know which one of the boys I will write about next, but there will be two one-shots(/two-shots?) for every one of the males.**

 **Please R &R! :)**

 **PS: I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes in this and the previous chapter!**


End file.
